April Dawson
| name = April Victoria Dawson | background = white | font = Century Gothic | color1 = #00FF80 | fontcolor1 = white | color2 = #81BEF7 | fontcolor2 = white | bodyfontcolor = black | image = April.gif | width = 250 | age = 17 | gender = Female | education = Miduna Beach High School | birthday = June 18, 1998 | address = 24 George Street, Miduna Beach | occupation = Student | relationships = Single | housemates = Alexia, Rob, Faith & Ava Dawson | personality = Despite growing up a very happy, excitable child, years of bullying and self-doubt had a bad effect on April's personality. She finds it hard to make friends or keep people close, even harder to let them in on her secrets. She doesn't think highly of herself at all, and she's been known to feel suicidal at times, and can go for weeks without wanting to get out of bed. When she's in one of her better moods, she can be anything from a cuddly, lovable goof to a party animal who wants nothing more than to just dance for a whole night. Even if she does love someone, she's not great at expressing that affection, for fear of rejection. | appearance = *'Hair color:' Brown *'Eye color:' Brown *'Height:' 5'3" (1.60m) April is a very petite, beautiful girl, with an affinity for leather, the color black and punk styling. If you asked her to describe herself, however, she'd tell you that she's too flat-chested, too short and has skin which is too dark. While she gets a lot of her looks off her mother, there are certain parts of her which she can only imagine she inherits from her father, but can't know seeing as she's never met him. She keeps her hair cut short, and she usually wears shirts of her favorite bands, a pair of skinny jeans and maybe a leather jacket. She very rarely wears bright colors, and hasn't worn anything with a floral print since she was ten. | family = *'Alexia Dawson:' Growing up with a teen mother was never easy for April or Alexia, but they did end up very close as a result. The two of them share a special bond, and although their relationship is strained at times, there's still no one else April trusts as much as she trusts her mom. *'Rob Dawson:' Despite not technically being related to him, Rob has been in April's life since she was just a baby, helping out her mom as much as he could, and he became a sort of replacement father to her. As she grew older though, she grew more distant, and found it hard to get along with him, seeing as they regularly disagree on things. She wants him close, but for some reason, she fights to keep him out of her life. *'Faith Dawson:' Faith and April are surprisingly close considering they're polar opposites. Faith does everything she can to cheer April up and as a result she's sort of become April's happy place. Both of them are very supportive of one another, and they love each other dearly, even if they do playfully tease each other from time to time. *'Ava Maree Dawson:' Ava is April's daughter, born three weeks premature on August 6, 2015. April had a one night stand with Ava's father, followed by a few text conversations, but he has no idea he's the father or that she was even pregnant to begin with. | friends = Jared Mead: Jared is the father of April's baby, and was visiting his home in Miduna Beach when he hooked up with April at a house party. Jared seemed to show genuine concern for April while he knew her, but their relationship was short-lived. April stopped texting him as soon as she suspected she was pregnant. She still hasn't told him she was even pregnant. Ethan Davidson: Ethan and April started talking while they were sitting together in a boring maths class. They'd spoken a few times beforehand, but only ever superficially. They soon became friendly, and April even confided in him that she was pregnant before anyone else but her family knew. Right now, she's just enjoying her friendship with Ethan. Hayden Archer: Hayden and April also started speaking after April befriended Ethan a bit. The two of them hung out at the beach and got ice cream together, and April later invited him to her baby shower. Mackenzie Nash: Mackenzie and April used to play together when they were younger, seeing as they're neighbors, and the two were quite good friends. April eventually changed her personality and started hanging out with a different crowd and barely spoke to Mackenzie, but following her other friends ditching her, she soon realized that Mackenzie had actually been a good friend to her and stuck by her. The two of them get along really well now. | history = April was born in the summer of 1998, to a teenage mother and a disappeared father. While she tried her hardest, her mother occasionally struggled with being a single mother, and April spent a lot of time with her grandmother so that her mother could work. Her mother also spent a lot of time with a family friend, Rob Dawson, who was training to be a doctor and had a lot more knowledge of what was and wasn't normal for babies, which he used to help Alexia whenever she needed it. When she was two, her mother feel pregnant again, this time with Rob's baby. He proposed to her, and the two of them were married shortly after. Her little sister, Faith was born slightly before her third birthday. April was a happy child growing up, always dancing and hard to keep still. She loved her family dearly and was always playing with her sister, and trying to cheer her parents up when they were down. Her happy-go-lucky attitude, however, garnered negative attention when she started school, getting labeled as a freak, and constantly chastised by her teachers who wanted her to sit still and do her work, while she struggled to focus. By the time she started high school and all of her friends started hitting puberty, she became very self-conscious, constantly criticizing herself the same way she'd been picked on through elementary school. She didn't like looking in the mirror, and she didn't really want to wear bright clothes which drew attention to her. Her mother noticed the change in her behavior and after admitting that she hated everything about herself, her mother agreed to send her to therapy where she was treated for depression. A few months after she started taking antidepressants however, her parents noticed she became very excitable, reckless and energetic, which seemed very out of character for her. They returned to the doctor, who properly diagnosed her with bipolar disorder and put her on medication for that instead. Since then, she's learned to adapt a bit better. She made a few friends, although she was not particularly close to any of them as she tends to push people away. She used to go to parties with them and hang out with them at school. Things changed at one particular party where April, who was tired of being a virgin while all her friends weren't, decided to hook up with this guy she met, named Jared Mead. The two had sex in a closet and then were walked in on, which was humiliating for April, and she immediately wanted to go home, where Jared drove her. After she got home, she got in a lot of trouble for sneaking out, and after her grounding, she started texting Jared again, although their communications cut off after April took a pregnancy test and found out she was pregnant. Her 'friends' had already been making fun of her for the incident at that party, and she wasn't really sure what they would think of her if they found out she was pregnant. Her parents supported her however, with her mom being more sympathetic than her dad. April started talking to other people in her grade, like Ethan Davidson, Hayden Archer and even her next-door neighbor and former friend Mackenzie Nash. Ethan was the first person April told about her baby, way before she started showing signs of being pregnant. April eventually gave birth to Ava Maree Dawson on August 3, 2015. She was surrounded by her close family shortly after giving birth, but she mostly wanted to spend the time with Ava and her mom. It also wasn't easy for April to get used to having a new baby, seeing as almost every adult she encountered decided to tell her how she should properly look after Ava. She also had a sneaking suspicion that her parents were hiding something from her after she overheard them talking about some guy who wanted to know about her and Ava. | trivia = *The only subjects she really excels at in school art Italian and art. *On her birth certificate, her name is April Victoria Crawford, but her name was changed after her mom got married to her step-dad. | note = i don't even know where she came from she just did. | fc = Sofia Black-D'Elia | user = Minithepeanut}}